Time Leap
by Hell's Sweet Whispers
Summary: Chloe is dead. Derek has gone back in time to change it. But to change the future you must change the past. What new problems are lurking around for our heroes? Summary stinks, but please read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own any of Darkest Powers.

Time Leap

Chapter One:

They were losing, badly. Their battle may have been lost before it had begun. Their force had been small from the start. It became a speck when faced with the vast army of supernatural scientist. The sorcerers and witches were growing weak from keeping multiple scientists locked in a bind spell. A large amount of the injured that lay strewn across the battle floor were from their side. The floor vibrated with magic and non-magic explosions. Derek threw a punch at the half demon he was fighting. The half demon crumpled to the ground defeated. Derek took that opportunity to asses others battles.

Simon was no where around the battle, having long ago disappeared into empty hallways in search for their father. Tori was engaged in a vicious battle with her mother. Rae had betrayed the Edison group to fight with them. Many other supernatural had followed her actions but not enough to turn the battle around. He scanned the battle for Chloe but didn't see her anywhere. Had she followed Simon? Jealousy stabbed at him but he pushed it down. Another half demon replaced the last one.

The floor behind Derek trembled. The floor had been vibrated for awhile now but Derek had always assumed it was coming from the fire half demon's explosion. But this rumble came from directly behind him, causing him to pause for a moment. The half demon used Derek's hesitation to his advantage. He landed a punch on a Derek's cheek, causing him to stumble backwards, almost falling over Chloe, who had been crouched behind him. Her hands were clasped together around her pendent. She was mumbling something under her breath.

Derek leaned in to try and hear her, only to meet the half demons fist again. He landed next to her, jolting her out of her thoughts. She stopped mumbling to look up at him. "Derek!" she cried, moving to crawl over to him. She was jerked back by a ghostly hand. "B-b-but," she stuttered turning to an invisible persona. Her eyes widened and she nodded defeated. She sat back into her crouch, drew her hands together and started mumbling again.

"Chloe," Derek said trying to figure out what she was doing. He had a horrible feeling it wouldn't end well. The half demon he had neglected kicked him in the stomach. The wind was knocked from Derek, blood spurt out in a cough. Derek stood slowly a growl emanating from his chest. This demon was keeping him from stopping Chloe. He started to lunge at the man. The floor underneath them gave a defeated groan, snapping apart. Fighting everywhere froze as people turned to see what was happening.

A ring was cut around Chloe in the floor, keeping everyone from her. She had her eyes closed and didn't notice to hole. "Chloe!" Derek shouted rushing towards her. She finally looked up at him. Her eyes were pleading with him. Large tears spilled out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Chloe!!!" he shouted again, rushing forward. Something wasn't right. She was causing problems for herself again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, Derek's super hearing picking up her final words. The floor beneath her crumpled sending her spiraling into a dark abyss. The floor started to slowly fold back closed. Mystical powers were at work here. Derek wasn't fast enough, the hole closed just as he reached it. He collapsed on the spot where the hole once was, banging for it to open again.

"No!" Derek whimpered loudly as chaos resumed around him. His mate was gone. Buried under layers of concrete. He could have stopped her. If only he had realized it sooner. He knew she was up to something the minute they had come into fifty yards of the Edison's hideout. She had started mumbling something under her breath. Like she was talking to invisible person. She had done it so secretively and quietly that Derek hadn't paid attention.

"Derek! Wake up!" a woman said above him. The scene crumpled before me and I was left staring at the insides of my eyelids. I slowly opened them to look into Tori's brown eyes. Rolling onto my side I let out a groan. "Derek, we all miss Chloe, but you still have to help us unpack!" she snapped. I grunted. She let out an exasperated sigh before marching out of my room, slamming the door on her way out.

_'Great,_ I thought to myself, _'Now you live with her!_' The battle with the Edison group is over. We had won. Simon had found our father and we had moved out of New York. The downside? Since Tori had now where left to go she decided to remain with us. Kit was more than happy to let her. Of course it wasn't too bad compared to the fact that I would never see Chloe again. No one would. My dream hadn't been a nightmare my imagination had cooked up but it was what had really happened that night.

Chloe was gone. She saved us all by sacrificing herself. She hadn't told anyone her plan for fear they would stop her. So no one knew of the demi-demon stuck in walls of the Edison's hideout. No one knew that one life had to be captured for the demon's freedom. No one but the demi-demon and Chloe. So now Chloe was trapped inside the burnt ashes of the place that had hurt us all.

"DEREK!" Tori screamed from down the hall. "GET YOUR ASS UP!!!" I buried my head into my pillow, falling asleep once again.

_***TL***_

I was in wolf form, trotting healfheartedly through the woods. I'd been spending more and more time as an animal out in the forest. No one bothered me out here. I could be alone with thoughts and not get harrassed by Tori. But tonight was diffrent. I was running wildly through the trees. I felt that if i moved to fast that i would miss it. What exactly it is I was't sure. I slowed my pace again, this time opting to sit and wait for whatever was coming.

A black shadow descended on me. Startled, I let out a warning growl. The shadow moved back a respectful distance. It was then that I caught on that it was just that, a shadow. Not the shadow of a person but the shadow itself was what I'd been waiting for. We stood watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I didn't feel threatend by this presance but one can never be to careful. Years of running had taught me that.

"Derek," the shadow spoke. Its voice wasn't gravely like I had imagined but kind and motherly. "I have come to help you." I couldn't help but let out a snort. I didn't need years of running to know you shouldn't trust strange figures in the forest. The shadow laughed as if assuming so much. "No Derek, I am here to help you save your mate." The wolf cocked his head to the side, taking a sudden interest in what was going on. I too became intrigued by those words. The shadow moved closer.

"I can help you Derek. I can turn back the hands of time so you can save her. Are you willing?" The shadow was right in front of me, anticipating my answer. The wolf was urging me to agree blindly, not caring if it was a trap, so long as he could save Chloe. I let out a defeated whimper.

A slander pale hand emerged from the darkness, to touch my forehead. "Just remeber this one thing, Derek. For the future to change the past must too."

The ground was snapped out from under me and I sent hurling through darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So thats the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing on my last Chapter. Here's the next one.

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me: **I don't own Darkest Powers but I do own the characters I made up to interact with the Darkest Powers characters, right Moon?  
**Moon: ***nods happily* can I have that piece of candy now?

Chapter Two : The Past

"Come on, Bro. Get up breakfast is ready. And Andrew wants to introduce us to the other house members." Simon said pushing his hands down on the mattress, causing me to jostle on the bed. I let out an irritated grunt to make him stop. I still had no intention of getting up. "Are you feeling alright?" Simon asked. "You've never been late for a meal."

What time was Simon living in? I'd been late for almost every meal since Chloe had died. What would make him think that just because he was making pancakes, bacon and eggs that I would get up? Wait, Simon was cooking again? Simon hadn't set foot in a kitchen since Chloe's death. Something about cooking reminded him of her. Everyone grieves differently. I opened my eyes to look at my brother. I flew up in bed. Reaching out I grabbed Simon's face, keeping my strength in check. I examined it carefully. "Umm, Bro?" he asked confused. Sheepishly, I released him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said excusing myself from his worried stare. Distractedly I moved out of my room, down the hall and into the bathroom. I was in the shower without even realizing it. There was no scar on Simon's face. He had gotten it during the battle. The scar ran along his left cheek. It was a light one, didn't take too much away from his looks. It made him look more of a delinquent and he thought it funny. But this morning there had been no scar. And he was making breakfast. It's like before the fight with the Edison Group.

My eyes widened as memories clicked into place. Memories had become a problem for me after Chloe died. They meshed together, putting two different days into one. They disappeared altogether too. Sometimes I couldn't tell what was real and what was a dream. This problem would explain why I didn't remember about the shadow till I was in the middle of taking a shower. I was at the post Edison battle safe house. Considering Simon said Andrew is just introducing us to the others, it's our first day here.

If it was our first day in the safe house then…. I tore out of the shower. I didn't care that my body was still wet as I slipped on underwear and pants. Chloe was still alive! I had to see her, make sure she was alright. I dashed out of the bathroom, filling my nostrils with the scents of the house. Her scent stood out among the rest. It was so familiar yet odd to be inhaling it again. Following my nose I rushed down two flights of stairs, almost crashing into Tori.

She yelled something after me but I was at the bottom of the stairs before she could get it out. Spinning to the left, I used the side door Chloe had walked out of a few minutes earlier. My heart was rushing and the wolf was urging me on blindly, excited in see his mate again. I crashed through the forest, wincing at how Simon-like I sounded. Her scent intensified pushing everything out of my mind till there was only her. The trees thinned and fell away till I was in a large clearing.

A clear blue river ran through the surprisingly short green grass. The land gave way, letting the water drop in waterfall. The river stunned me. There had been a clearing at the safe house last time but not a river. _To change the future you must change the past._ The shadow's words spilled through my mind. What else had changed?

"Derek?" Chloe's sweet voice broke through my thoughts. "What are you doing out here?" I turned to look at her. She looked the way she had when we first arrived at this house so many fateful nights ago. She was small and delicate. Black dye still fused to her blond hair. Dark circles ringed around her bright blue eyes. Even a peaceful night at the safe house hadn't gotten rid of them.

"I was looking for you, breakfast's ready," I said, still distracted with making sure she was okay. I was going to reach out a touch her, see if she was real or a part of my imagination but she was giving me a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"D-Derek, why a-are you s-shirtless?" she stuttered, a blush rising on her cheeks. I had to admit I kind of had missed her frustrating stutter. I had must definitely missed the blush. A small blush of my own formed on my cheeks. In my hurry I had forgotten to put on a shirt. I shifted uncomfortably not sure what to say.

"Necromancer!" a tiny voice squeaked. Startled with both looked up. A little girl dressed in over-sized overalls was pointing at Chloe. The shirt she wore under the overalls was too big too, letting us only have a glimpse of the top of her accusing finger. "Werewolf!" she squealed pointing at me. On the top of her head she wore a winter hat. It was a triangle shape, making two points on the top of it look like she had animal ears.

Her hat, which was also too big, drooped forward slightly so that they were covering her eyes. With an impatient finger she pushed it back to reveal a pair of large emerald green eyes. I took a double take on her familiar eyes. Chloe's breath came in sharp, she saw it too. The rich green color of the little girl's eyes was the exact color of my eyes. A smile crept over the little girls lips "Derek!"

**A/N: ** What do you think of my new installment? I was originally made it longer but it seemed like a good place to stop. So that just means that I have Chapter Three all done and ready. Please review and let me know what you think. Who's the strange girl with Derek's eyes? Any guesses? Five reviews please! 'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys review fast! This should have been up almost two hours ago but my mother had to use my laptop. Let's just say she couldn't figure out how to make the cursor work. So here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Me:** (turns around to walk away. Walks straight into a toned chest) Why Night, I didn't see you there.  
**Night:** Aren't you forgetting something?  
**Me: **No! (tries to walk past)  
**Night:** (Grabs the back of my shirt) Come on brat, say it!  
**Me: **Fine! I don't own Darkest Powers but I own you, so *Bleh :P*

Chapter Three:

Chloe POV

The feeling of jealousy was working its way around my stomach. I couldn't quite pinpoint why this little girl was making me feel jealous. Maybe it was her candy apple red hair that flowed in beautiful curls out of her hat. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was much smaller than me, yet she managed to bring down Derek. The two were now on the ground. The little girl was curled on top of Derek, her face buried in the nape of his neck.

Derek seemed frazzled by the sudden attack. He lay inert under the girl's body. His face had turned into his usual emotionless mask. He opened his mouth to say something to the girl. He snapped it closed when the words failed him. Slowly he opened his mouth again. I had a horrible gut feeling that the next words out of his mouth would hurt this little girl. Thankfully he didn't get a chance.

"There you guys are. We've been looking for you everywhere! Simon was convinced Derek was…" she said strutting out of the woods. She stopped short when she noticed Derek on the ground. Simon crashed out of the woods after her, hitting Tori's frozen body. "Watch where you're going!" Toir hissed at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't just stop without warning!" Simon retorted. Tori rolled her eyes and moved to stand next to me.

"Who's the little girl?" she asked pointing an uninterested finger at the girl. Simon followed her finger. Derek was now sitting up; the red-haired girl was staring curiously at the new people.

"Sorcerer," she said pointing to Simon. Her finger moved in front of Tori, "witch!"

"So she knows about supernaturals. Maybe she is one," Tori shrugged.

"What kind?" Simon asked. Four sets of eyes turned to the little girl, waiting for the answer. She wriggled around in Derek's lap. A light blush stained her cheeks. We were making her uncomfortable. Feeling bad for the startled girl I slowly crouched in front of her. She watched me uneasily, shifting away from me. In a way she reminded of a startled puppy.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer us," I cooed reassuring her. The image of her being a puppy took over, much like the Derek-terminator episode. My hand slipped under her hat to per her silky curls. My fingers brushed something on the top of her head. It was raised out from her head and was very soft under my touch. However it had a fur-like softness to it. She jerked backwards falling out of Derek's lap. She stared at me horrified, one hand fixing her hat. At the fringe of my vision I saw Derek's nostrils flair.

In a split second he was off the ground. He had himself in positioned between us and the tree line. His eyes scanned the thick jumble of woods closest to us. I got up, placing my arm on his shoulder. The corner of his eyes flashed green as he looked towards me. "What is it? Is it the Edison Group?" I asked hoping deep down inside that it wasn't. We were supposed to be safe at this hideout. I don't think I could take more running without a place to go.

Simon and Tori moved closer, getting ready for battle if necessary. "No," Derek grunted. We all relaxed a little bit. We were still on edge because something was freaking Derek out. A large blur slipped out of the woods stopping directly in front of us. It took a moment for me to register the person behind the blur. It was a guy, maybe a few years older than Derek. He was dressed in a black muscle tee that showed off his well sculpted arms. He was just a muscular as Derek. A dark black design ran up one of his arms. His hair was the color of the sky at midnight. It was shaggy and grown out enough to just fall into his eyes. From this distance I couldn't tell if his eyes were silver or a pale blue.

Derek let out a warning growl. So he had startled Derek. What was so bad about him? As if answering my question the guy let out a low growl. It was so low I would have thought it was Derek had I still not been holding his arm. I quailed at the thought of the guy being a werewolf. What if he was from the pack? What if he tried to hurt Derek? Derek's head whipped around to look at the others. I followed his gaze to the empty spot beside me.

"Derek!" I cried a little bit alarmed. He gestured towards the river. The girl was steadily making her way to it. "Hey!" the werewolf half shouted half growled. The girl froze mid step. Slowly she turned around, her tiny hand held up in surrender. Her hands quivered with fear. She opened her mouth to say something but he lunged at her. With a frightened yelp the little girl dove out of his was. The werewolf recovered quickly going after his target again.

"Derek!" I pleaded. He had grabbed a hold of my arm when I had stepped forward to help.

"You can't help her!" he ordered. I scowled at the way he was telling me what to do.

"He's right you know," Simon piped in but I didn't been any attention to him. I was caught in a stare down with Derek. Finally he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll go help. Happy?" he said dropping my arm and making his way towards the two.

"Very," I whispered.

"Oh, is Derek going to fight the mean man?" Tori asked. "Where is the popcorn when you need it?!"

Derek POV

What was I doing? I was stepping out into battle with another werewolf. Of course I didn't know how much experience this guy had but it was much more than me. The wolf took that moment to announce that it was better than Chloe. I had to agree with him on that. If that werewolf was angry he probably wasn't keeping his strength in check. He could easily break Chloe in two if she had tried anything.

Using the element of surprise to my advantage, I crept up behind the werewolf. Unfortunately I hadn't accounted for the girl in my plans. The second she saw me she sprinted towards me. She leapt high into the air, trusting me to catch her. I had the brief thought of stepping to the side and letting her land on the ground. Chloe would probably get mad at me for doing that.

We came face to face just inches from each other. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she realized she was suspended in air. The werewolf had caught her by the scruff of the back of her shirt. "I've finally got you, you little brat!" he growled. The girl let out a guilty giggle. "Do you know the trouble I went through trying to find you again? I can't just leave the pack every time you up and leave!"

"Umm, I hate to break it to you but you're not alpha anymore, remember?" Even I cringed at those words. If this werewolf wasn't super mad to begin with he would be now. Wait, he was an alpha? He didn't look too older than me. Dad had always said alphas start when they're older. How old was this guy exactly? The girl's body was whipped around like a ragdoll. She struggled trying to wrench herself from his hold.

"And whose fault is that?"

Her struggling stopped. In a low voice meant only for this werewolf's ears she mumbled, "I found him for real." The anger disappeared from his eyes. Gently, he set her down. His silver eyes flicked towards me, sizing me up in one quick glance. His eyes strayed to the people behind me. I too, took a short glance behind me. They had gotten closer to us. I presume they wanted to help me, not that I would have let them… maybe Tori though. They seemed confused about what had just happened too. The werewolf obvious wasn't going to hurt her anymore. So why had he gone after her in such a vicious way to begin with? He seemed to understand that we were hesitant to believe he was good.

"Night," he grunted thrusting his hand in my direction. I eyed his hand warily. I shouldn't feel like I could trust him. Truthfully my human side didn't but my inner wolf was egging the trustful feeling along. It wasn't because he was a werewolf. Dad's books had taught me that if werewolves aren't from the same pack then they don't get along. Yet here we were, neither threatening the others life.

"Derek," I said placing my hand in his.

He smirked, pumping our hands up and down. "This little trouble maker is Moon." The red-haired girl with my eyes bobbed her head acknowledge her name.

"I'm Chloe," she said introducing herself. She had snuck up next to when she realized we weren't fighting. "Do you live at the safe house?"

"Yes," Moon replied quickly. Maybe too quickly. It unnerved me a little. Were they hiding something?

"Guys," Tori interrupted. "We can exchange names later. Andrew wants us."

As we walked back to the house something dawned on me. I don't remember there being another werewolf at the safe house before. Moon absolutely wasn't part of the past. I would remember her eyes. It troubled me that she seemed to know me yet I couldn't say I've ever met her. Had she even existed in the past before?

Time travel was giving me a headache!

**A/N: **First I would like to thank the six people out of 58 who read my story and actually reviewed! This chapter is for them! (To lazy to list names please don't feel offended I really do love you guys). Second I would like to thank my best friend. She helped me name Night. He wasn't originally going to be Night but it kind of stuck. I want at least eight reviews this time! Please and thank you. Constructive reviews are welcome too! Well 'till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there my fellow Darkest Powers lovers! The fourth chapter is here! It took a little longer than I expected but hey. Happy readings!

**Disclaimer:  
Me: **(runs crying into Mary Rose's arms) Mary Rose! Night's big meanie!

**Mary Rose: **What did he do this time?

**Me: **He made me say I didn't own Darkest Powers!

**Mary Rose: **You don't but you own me.

**Me: **(stops crying) okay!

Chapter Four:

Night POV

I really wanted to lock the little snot up and be done with it. I had known she had been trouble the minute I had found her. She had been half frozen to death, but her green eyes had been full of mischief. When I had first brought her home I had thought, how much trouble could one little girl be? A lot apparently!

The minute she had recovered she was running wild through the woods. She would disappear for days on end. When she did come back she was always tattered and tired. Being the Alpha back then I couldn't go with her. I would drive myself crazy with worry over what she was doing. The pack started to believe I was unfit to be Alpha. My own brother challenged me for the spot! Not wanting to fight my brother, I went with Moon. We haven't been back in year and a half.

We'd been to a lot of places but none as strange as this one. Spicy scents of different powers filtered through my nostrils. Moon fidgeted beside me. She always got nervous when a supernatural was around. The werewolf, Derek, wasn't helping much. He was keeping us under careful watch. Making it all too obvious he didn't trust us. I asked myself for the millionth time today, why had Moon searched so hard for _him?_

They lead us into a kitchen. My inner wolf perked up, his mouth watering from the scents of fresh food. I took inventory on the food piled high next to the stove. There wasn't enough for everyone and two werewolves. The wolf whined mournfully at the prospect of no food. I hushed him with the promise of a hunt later on. It was something I had picked up on while running around with Moon. While in wolf form I could hunt and digest small animals and it kept my hunger satisfied.

"Come on guys, grab some food and head into the dining room," a male's voice called from inside the room. I skipped the food heading straight for the dining room. The table was almost full leaving barely enough seats for everyone. I slid into the chair furthest away from the strangers. One by one the others trickled in. Derek sat to my left. He must have had the same distance idea as me. Chloe sat on my right. I wrinkled my nose at the faint smell of death the emanated off her.

Moon trailed in last when, of course, there were no more empty seats left. Seeing this she made a beeline to me. She slid a huge plat of food on the table before nudging her way on to my lap. She watched me with waiting eyes. The food was for me. I glanced at the plate. Eggs, bacon and pancakes were strewn carelessly around. There was a lot but not enough for both Moon and I to be satisfied. Knowing Moon, this was her way of apologizing to me and she wasn't going to touch the food.

I reached past her for a slice of bacon. She watched as I popped it into my mouth. "Thank you," I whispered. She beamed up at me. "It's really good you should have some." She hesitated so I plucked another piece of bacon of the plate and brought it to her mouth. Cautiously she nibbled on the strip. Finding it to her liking she took it out of my hands and ate it. I moved the plate closer to her so she could help herself.

By the time I focused on what was going on, everyone was introducing themselves. They were three people in. "Hey y'all I'm Delos. I'm an Exustio Half-Demon." The half-demon was a young man maybe early twenties. He had short curly orange hair and copper eyes. Freckles covered the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. A large dimpled smile was on his face.

"Hey, I'm Xavier. I'm a Tonitru Half-demon. Which means lightning" (**a/n: **Tonitru really means thunder in Latin but I thought it was much cooler than the actual world for lightning.) He sure did look like lightning had struck him. His frizzy blond hair stood up every which way. His blue eyes were bright yet strangely glazed over. He looked to be the same age as Delos.

"Tori, I'm a witch." She was part of Derek's pack. She had thick black hair, narrowed dark eyes and a permanent scowl on her face.

"I'm Derek and a werewolf." That seemed to get a reaction out of the older supernaturals. Their eyes widened like they were looking at a killer. I rolled my eyes. Other supernaturals were always like that. Just because young werewolves couldn't always remember to keep their strength in check they deemed as all dangerous.

"I'm Night, werewolf," I said giving the scardy cats a huge wolfish grin. I made a point to show them my pointy canine teeth. They cowered further in their seats. I could have laughed at them but that wouldn't help my cause. So I sat back and glared at them over Moon's head.

"Hello, I'm Moon and I'm human." She gave them all a cute-believe-me grin. Having a human around the table seemed to shock them more than werewolves. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was seated on the big bad werewolf's lap. Of course Moon was the farthest from human, not that she liked to tell anyone.

"Hey, I-I'm Chloe a-and I'm a n-necromancer," she stuttered. That would explain the smell of death.

"Hey, Simon I'm a sorcerer." He had also been with Derek earlier. The scent of his power was fainter than the rest. It was there but not as over powering as the others in his group.

"I'm Tommy, shaman." He was the only other teenager at this table. He hadn't shown any fear at there being two werewolves at the table. I had met shamans before. They tended not to be too judgmental. This shaman had light brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes.

"I'm Haylie and I'm a telekinetic." Haylie was dressed in a dark blue Lolita dress. The only reason I knew it was Lolita was because Moon thought they were the cutest clothes in the world. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and brown eyes. I placed her around the age of twenty-nine.

"Hello, I'm Mary Rose and I'm a Ventus Half-Demon. I can control winds." Mary Rose had light brown hair that fell in curls around her shoulders and equally light brown eyes. She was probably the oldest one here beside the guy who had called us. I didn't hear his name. She was giving us warm smiles, even Derek and I.

"Now, that that's done we would like to hear you story," said the head honcho man. As the four I met earlier worked their way through their tale I couldn't help but be a little amazed. They were experiments. A group of scientist had tried to eliminate their powers but the plan backed fire making them unstable. So they had all been sent to a home mental teens. If the scientist there didn't see a decrease in power use they were killed like failed lab rats. They had busted out of that house and run here.

"Night, do you have any fighting experience?" He asked me once their story was over.

"Night is the best fighter in the world!" Moon chirped enthusiastically.

"Good, then I would like you to train Derek." I felt Derek cringe beside. He'll have to spend more time with the enemy I guess.

"Jillian, I'd like you to train Tori." I was guessing Jillian was a witch. I had missed her introduction earlier. She was dressed head to toe in black. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail so she could show off her skull earrings. Her dark eyes narrowed at the suggestion.

"Andrew!" she complained but he ignored her.

"We will re-group in a few days to discuss plans for the attack." With that he retreated from the room. Jillian stormed off after him. Everyone else exited in a less angrily way. Simon and the shaman Tommy were discussing basketball as they walked out. A black girl with an Academy Is… t-shirt and jeans was trying to get a smile out of Tori. I hefted Moon off my lap and pulled her to the side door we had first entered the house.

"I'm going on a hunt. Be good and stay here," I half begged half ordered.

She frowned up at me. "What about food in the kitchen?"

"There is none, they'll have to go shopping soon." I hadn't smelled anything substantial in the kitchen beside the breakfast.

"What about the food I gave you?"

I had purposely let her eat most of it. If I had told her she had it would only make her feel bad.

"There was a lot but I'm still hungry." The happy expression slowly slid off her face. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you." The smile returned to her features. I turned to head out the door.

"Night, clothes," She demanded her small hand out stretched for them.

"Can't I take them off outside?" I asked. She waggled her hand around in a give them here motion. Letting out an annoyed sigh I checked to make sure no one was coming in. I stripped off my shirt, tossing it onto Moon's head so she couldn't see. I added my pants as extra weight. Before she could pull them off I charged out the door. I jumped off the porch landing on four paws and rocketing into the woods.

Derek POV

"Derek," Chloe called stopping me from exiting the room. She was still seated at the table. Her head was bowed intent on only looking at her entwining fingers.

"Hmm?" I encouraged her to keep talking. I walked back to the table sitting down next to her. Her unease rolled off of her in strong waves.

"Do you trust them?" she asked. I knew who she was talking about but I still asked.

"Night and Moon?"

She nodded. "It just seems like they're hiding something. For some reason I can't believe that Moon is just human. Do you think they could be working for the Edison Group?"

"I'm not sure. I think they are hiding something, but I don't think they're working for the Edison Group," I answered truthfully.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on them?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Like with Liz?"

She shook her head, "She hasn't come back yet". My other eyebrow shot up.

"So what were you thinking of?"

She went very silent. Her cheeks turned a cute light pink. "Y-you're w-w-werewolves sen-senses," she stuttered.

I let out a thoughtful grunt to let her know I had heard. I contemplated her idea for a moment. It may work if they were somewhere inside of the safe house. If they went outside it would be harder to keep tabs on them. "I could try," I said. Her eyes glistened with happiness that I was actually taking her seriously. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I quickly stopped it, remembering that our relationship hadn't evolved that far yet. A smile might freak her out. I turned my attention to the sounds of the house. It was easy to pick out Moon's energetic voice and Night's sarcastic one.

"Night, just left," I retaliated to Chloe. She stayed silent so I could finish listening but I could tell she wanted to ask why. I wasn't quite sure why he had left. I listened to Moon shuffle into the kitchen. Cupboards opened and closed. A song started softly from her mouth. I became captivated by the sound of her voice.

It seemed to drag my attention away from everything else till I was alone with only her words. "I will never believe in anything again, change will come, oh change will come, I will never believe in anything again," Moon sang. As she started the second verse her voice changed. It was a slow change and I didn't realize it till the words changed too. "Derek never believe in anything again, never believe in what happened, change will come, change will come, Derek put all your trust in them!" The them was punctuated with a chilling gust of wind that jerked me back to reality.

Worried bright blue eyes were staring into mine. I was slumped over in the dining room chair. Chloe was out of hers, hovering over me. My heart jumped at how close we were. The werewolf woke, his keen eyes watching his mate move. Chloe gently touched my forehead than cheek. Her eyes darted to watch my muscles. When she was certain I wasn't going to change she calmed down a bit but didn't move away.

"Derek, what happened?" she asked.

I shrugged. Her eyes hardened slightly. She knew I wasn't telling her the truth. "Derek!" she protested. I didn't reply. I had no clue what had happened to me either. I had come to recognize the voice as it sang. It was that of the shadows. Had she traveled back with me? Who did she want me to put all my trust in. Night and Moon?

"Derek," Chloe's pleading voice snapped me away from my thoughts. "Can you please tell me what happened, I was so worried! One second you were fine and the next y-y-you l-looked like you were d-d-dead." Tears started to form in her eyes. My own eyes widened. I had scared her!

'Of course you did,' the wolf scolded. He took the time to remind me that Chloe had loved me in the past. Guiltily I admitted that I thought her feelings might have changed. To change the future you must change the past, right? I had been nervous that Chloe's feelings didn't exist at all.

"Chloe," I said wiping the tears off her face. "I'm fine, I swear. Also I think we should trust them. In the long run it may be for the best." Then I gave her a small smile. Shock passed over her features but she covered it with a bright smile. She leaned closer, wrapping her small arms around my neck. Hesitantly I hugged her back.

"Have you seen that little cutie, Moon?" The telekinetic Haylie said marching into the dining room. Startled Chloe jumped back, releasing her hold on me and toppled into her chair, which fell away behind her. She would have followed the chair's descent to the ground if I hadn't jumped up and caught her. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" Haylie asked.

"No," I said making sure Chloe could stand, before letting go of her. "Isn't Moon in the kitchen?"

"Nope, I thought since she just came with you guys that she might not have any clothes and I think she would look mega cute in a Lolita dress." Wait, Haylie thinks they came with us. So they had lied when Chloe asked if they lived here. "You would look cute in one too," Haylie said staring at Chloe. Chloe's cheeks became red.

"We'll go look for her for you," I suggested. Really I just wanted to know why she had lied to us. I saw Chloe nod her head in agreement.

"Who are we looking for?" Simon asked entering the room. How long had he been out there?

"Moon," Chloe answered.

"Oh, I'm coming too!" Tori said. "I can't stand doing nothing anymore!" She walked over and grabbed Chloe by the arm. Chloe threw me one more worried glance over her shoulder.

"So where is she?" Simon asked when I'd walked over to him. I checked the air of the house. There was only a faint trace of Moon's unique smell. She was outside, obviously not listening to Night's last plea. So that were we started.

**A/N:** Hey again. What did you think? I tried to add some Chloe Derek stuff but I don't know if it worked out. I gave you some background on Night and Moon. And what's this Moon isn't human? Any guess on what she might be? Since I'm starting small and getting bigger I would like ten reviews this time (two more than last). You can do it! Till next time! Wait! I'm going to do a bit of advertisement. PLEASE READ MY STORY ON FICTIONPRESS!! It's called Blood Angel's Promise. Oh and a review would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey Guys, it's been awhile! Well that because I've only gotten seven reviews. Now you're probably asking "So why are you updating?" Well, I was really into the giving spirit this year and I had this already written so I'm giving you guys my next two chapters! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **  
(My friend who has also read these books pointed out that while at the Lyle house Derek was always eating apples and that after reading it she started to always eat apples. So we figured that apples remind Derek of Chloe and so my friend pretends to be Derek and the apple is Chloe (this is going somewhere I swear). So one day were we walking down the hall and….):

**ME: **(Sees something on the ground, looks at my friend,) I'm so sorry, Derek. We tried everything we could but Chloe just didn't make it.  
**My Friend: **huh?  
**ME: **(points to a squashed apple on the floor)  
**Friend: **(Drops to her knees in front of the apple) NO! Chloe no! I've got to take a picture of this (whips out her phone)  
**ME: **I don't own Darkest Powers by we own this moment!

Chapter Five

Chloe POV

We all stood in a shocked silence, watching the scene before as unfold. Our search for Moon had led us back to the river clearing. We were standing hidden in the trees. We had found Moon, alright. Night was with her. They were fighting about something.

"I object!" Moon shouted running away from Night.

"I said I was sorry! Would you put your fucking clothes back on now?!" Night roared chasing after her.

"Never!"

Yep, Moon was running down the length of the river with only her underwear on. Well, she had panties and a bra on. A bra that I was certain held boobs far bigger than mine. Her flat stomach curved in before curving out over her hips. She had curves! No nine-year- old has curves like that! I looked towards the others to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Everyone but Derek looked as confused as me. Derek was probably confused too but masked it like he always did.

"I think we misjudged her age," Simon said finally breaking the silence.

"Yuh think?" Tori snapped.

"So what now?" I asked trying to evade the fight I knew was brewing between those two.

"We find out the truth," Derek suggested making his way out of the woods. Moon skittered to a stop at seeing Derek. She trotted over to him, a goofy grin lighting her face. Without realizing it I walked out of the woods to stand next to him. Her smile dimmed a bit and strangely I felt slightly triumphant glow work its way up my chest.

"Hey Derek, Chloe, Simon, Tori," she said addressing each of us. "What brings you guys out here?"

"How old are you?" Tori demanded ignoring Moon's question. A mischievous smirk developed on Moon's lips.

"How old did you _think _I was?" she asked.

"Nine,"

"Ten,"

"Eight," we all answered at the same time. Moon's smirk grew into a giddy grin.

"I got an eight this time!" she called to Night. Night rolled his eyes at her excitement. He'd used the opportunity to sneak up behind her. He pushed her shirt over her head, before picking her up by the back of it and putting her into her overalls. Moon didn't seem fazed by being clothed. The clothes clung to Moon's body; they were wet.

"That's nice Moonster but I think these kind people wanna know your real age."

She turned back to us. Eagerness was written all over her face. "I'm fifteen; I'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks!" I could feel my eyes widened. She was as old as, no older than me! The shocked looks were back on everyone's faces, everyone except Derek's. My intuition told me it wasn't a mask. Had he already known?

A sharp breeze cut through the small clearing. Moon's body rattled in her damp clothes. Worry flared in my mind. The days were getting colder as we progressed into the fall season. If Moon stayed out here much longer she might come down with a cold. I opened my mouth to suggest we go inside but Derek beat me to it.

"Moon, can we talk in private?" he asked. Night bristled his request. He probably had the same idea as me. Moon didn't seem to notice. She complied happily.

"Derek!" I hissed. He didn't listen and the two walked off (at a faster speed then I could keep up with) into the forest.

"Damn pup," Night spat a few seconds later. "He's gone far enough so I can't hear."

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Hey, did Moon tell Derek her age?" Tori and Simon shot me questioning stares. I blushed lightly. "Well, he didn't seem surprised by any of what's just happened," I explained.

Simon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You know what? I think you're right! He was not one bit surprised!"

"He probably felt her boobs," Tori shrugged.

"What!" we all snapped.

Tori sighed. "He felt her boobs. When we got here she was lying on top of him. He could probably feel them. I didn't mean he felt her up! Doggy boy wouldn't ever be able to feel someone up." She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly a horrible sound pierced the air. It was a high pitched sound that vibrated through your body leaving a dreadful after taste. I had never heard anything so horrible. It was worse than the screaming corpse and it scared me.

Night launched himself into the woods after Moon. Simon came to stand next to me. He placed his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Derek burst out of the brush, scanning us over. When he was positive we were okay, his steady run became a trot. A breeze swirled through the woods carrying the sound on its back. The trees moaned as they moved adding to the chilling sound.

Fear crashed into me, making me sway. The sound, I realized now why it was so much worse than the screaming dead body. It was the sound of something being killed. Simon's hand was doing little to calm me now. I needed something more. Without thinking my feet moved forward. My hand slipped from Simon's to wrap around Derek's wrist. He stopped moving at my touch. I pressed my ear to his chest.

I could feel all of Derek's muscles stiffen as I pressed my head to him. He probably didn't know what to do. I didn't occur to me that this would be awkward for him, really I didn't care. I listened to the sounds of his body. His heart beat was faster than usual, probably because of the run, but his breathing came in, in easy calm breaths. I let that sound push away my fear and relax me. "Umm, Chloe?" he spoke.

I picked my head up from his chest. "Why are you always so calm?" I asked a grin spreading over my face. I was rewarded with one of Derek's rare small smiles.

"Holy shit!" Tori gasped behind me. "Simon did you see that?! Derek fucking smiled! SMILED!!" The smile quickly fell at Tori's words. I felt a little sad to see it disappearing and wanted to yell at Tori. Derek moved back a couple steps.

"We should go back to the house," he said walking away from us. Why was it that no matter how much progress I thought we were making we went back to square one in a blink of an eye? Sighing, I fell in line next to Tori, behind Simon and Derek.

Night POV

"Night let go of me!" Moon hollered. I had my arms wrapped around her waist so she was suspended in the air. She struggled against me grip, but I wasn't giving in.

"No," I growled. "I had thought it was odd that you were outside. Now I know why. It's calling you isn't it!"

"Yes," she whispered oddly calm. As if to punctuate her answer another eerie cry bounced through the forest. "It's hurt Night. You know I have to go."

"I know," I answered lowering her to the ground but I still kept her pinned to me. "How much are you going to tell him?"

Moon didn't seem startled by my change in subject. "Nothing, he's not ready."

"Do you have to go? You're going to get hurt too, you always do."

"I have to." That was all it came down to. She had to. There was no words to reassure me that she would come back unscathed, because we both knew she wouldn't.

"An hour, you have an hour." I let go. She was out of my arms and shooting off into the forest before I could get another word out. I let out an aggregated growl. It was always their needs first. If they were in trouble Moon had to go to them, even if it killed her.

Derek POV

'Where was she?' I thought. We had promised to meet almost half an hour ago. I had known she hadn't come straight back to the house. Did that mean she wasn't going to keep her promise? I was sitting on my bed in the room Simon and I shared. Moon had agreed to talk to me. I was trying to determine once and for all if they were trust worthy.

There was a soft knock on the door. My inner wolf jumped in excitement as Chloe's scent flooded under the crack of the door. He happily recalled Chloe's earlier actions. How she had pressed herself to me for comfort instead of Simon.

Simon! I had almost forgotten. Last time when Chloe and I had started to go out it had pissed Simon off. Perhaps there could be an easier way this time around. That is if Chloe feels the same way still. The wolf told me not to be so stupid.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. She grinned up at me as I opened the door. "I wasn't sure if you were going to open it or not." I cocked one eyebrow at her but didn't say anything else. I had thought our relationship was getting better. "I came to tell you dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh, thanks." Chloe began to move away from the door when something dawned on me. This was the perfect opportunity to confront her about the demon.

"Chloe," I said. She looked back up at me with question.

"Yes?"

"Chloe you mentioned seeing a ghost named Brady in the Edison Group's base. Did you by any chance see any other ghosts or spirits?"

"No," She didn't stutter but she wasn't meeting my eyes anymore. She wasn't lying to me but she defiantly wasn't telling the whole truth. I studied her closely. Her cheeks became red under my surveying stare.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen or been contacted by a single ghost while you were there?"

"N-No," she said again. Ha! She stuttered. She had been contacted by the demon. I needed to know what she said to Chloe but she obviously wasn't reveling anything. I may just anger her and myself if I tried to push too hard.

"Fine," I huffed. "I think dinner's ready."

TT

Night shot up, his chair scrapping along the wooden floor. All eyes locked onto him as he stormed out of the room. He took no notice in their stares. Chloe's eyes sought mine. They were stained with the same what's-going-on look like everyone else. Unlike everyone, she was expecting me to know. It was easy to listen in on what Night was doing, since everyone was silent.

"Fucking monsters! It's always their needs first! If she's hurt I'm going to ripe those damn demons heads off!" He grumbled to himself, as he walked through the kitchen to the side door. The door knob moaned in pain at the grip Night was holding it in. I was positive there would be finger dents in the metal from now on. Night ripped the door open. I cringed at the sound of some of the hinges coming loose. "Shit!"

Labored breathing and Moon's strange scent reached my senses. Her scent was tinged with the unmistakable scent of blood. She was hurt, pretty badly from the smell of it. I excused myself from the table ignoring the few curious eyes that followed my departure. Outside the dining room I debated for a second wither or not to first get the first aid kit or go to Night and Moon. Chloe's small hand enclosed on half my wrist.

"What's up?" she asked. I shook my head there wasn't enough time to explain to her what was going on. Night was taking Moon away.

"First aid kit," I told Chloe moving past her. She didn't ask why, just scurried off to the upstairs bathroom. I breezed through the kitchen, catching Night as he jumped off the porch. "Wait!" I called. Night spun around at my voice. He didn't look surprised to see me standing there. Moon was cradled in his arms. In the light streaming in from the house I could see her face was pale. Her eyes were glazed over in pain.

"Night!" A different voice said behind me. The black girl dressed head to toe in band gear pushed past me. I had to think a minute before I could identify her as Bajia the resident physic. "I know you don't trust us, but we are the only ones who can help her. There's no one out there for miles and you know she won't make it that far!"

Night didn't look like he was going to give in. A soft weak voice spoke up; even with my werewolf I had to strain to hear it. It was Moon. She was telling Night to go back inside. Night answered her, keeping his voice low. "…time…heal…" were the only words I could make out. I looked towards Bajia. She had a hand to her forehead, a painful grimace on her face. She tapped her temple lightly, muttering something under her breath. The pain left her face and she was left with a bitter scowl, a little like Tori's.

Reluctantly, Night made his way into the house. Moon was out of it. A cold sweat dampened her forehead. Blood flowed down her arm, dripping off her finger tips. There was something strange about her blood. As it hit the ground it evaporated in a hiss of smoke. I questioned her truth in being human.

"Where to?" Night asked.

"Second floor, fourth door to the right. I'm gonna go get Mary," Bajia said moving off in the opposite direction. I silently followed Night. Chloe came bounding down the stairs as we headed up them, meeting in the middle. She took one look at Moon and pressed herself against the railing so Night could pass. She sent me a nervous glance. I had no words of condolence for her. Moon wasn't looking to good.

Night gently laid Moon down on the bed. Blood trailed out of her overalls, staining the white sheets under her. She seemed to be losing a lot of blood, too much blood. Mary burst into the room, grabbing the first aid kit from Chloe. She kneeled down beside the bed, getting to work on removing Moon's clothes. I herded Chloe out of the room. I hadn't meant for her to follow me back to my room but she did.

"Derek what happened to her?" she asked flopping down on Simon's bed. I shrugged, walking over to sit on my own bed. "I think it had to do with the scream," Chloe mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She shrugged, her face buried in Simon's pillow. Boy was he going to like that. The wolf growled in jealousy and suggested swapping the pillows. I sternly told him to forget it. We were silent for a bit. I was inner wrestling with the wolf as he brought up fantasy after fantasy. I think he secretly enjoys teasing me like this.

"Derek, about the earlier," Chloe started. Having been distracted by the wolf, I hadn't noticed Chloe move. She was now sitting on the edge of my bed. Involuntarily I inched backwards. Chloe didn't notice. "I was contacted by another ghost in the Edison's base. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

I opened my mouth to ask what the ghost had discussed with her but the door to the room creaked open. Night stood on the other side, one eye brow raised. "Sorry, Necro but I'll be taking the wolf. We need to go over a few things for tomorrow's training" he said gesturing me to follow. Chloe blushed at the nickname. The wolf twitched, annoyed that our time with Chloe was cut short.

I personally didn't want to go with him, but Andrew had ordered the training and I respected Andrew. I got up, giving Chloe an 'I'm sorry' look. She nodded, knowingly. Night led me down the stairs. The house was surprisingly calm. Jillian, Delos, Bajia and Xavier were in the living room. Andrew and Haylie's scents were trailed out the front door. Outside I could hear Simon and Tommy playing basketball.

"They don't know, Bajia only informed Mary," Night answered my unspoken thoughts. We didn't talk again till we reached the river clearing. "So how much fighting experience do you have?"

"I once fought two rouge werewolves, the only reason I got out of that was because of surprise and Chloe stabbed one of the guys with a knife."

"So almost none, great. How many times have you attempted change?"

"You already know don't you?"

Night smirked. "Twice and surprisingly you've survived. Who was with you?"

"What?"

"Who was with you when you were changing? Most rouge young werewolves don't survive the change attempts."

I said nothing. I didn't want to admit that I was putting Chloe in danger when I let her stay. The look in Night's eyes as he watched me told me he already knew. How was he able to guess everything I thought? Was my face that open to other werewolves?

"You're not easy to read but come on, I was an Alpha, Derek. I had to be good at reading other wolves. You're actually the most challenging werewolf I've met yet. Since you won't answer that question I'll ask another one. Have you found your mate yet?"

The werewolf growled inside me. The way he said I told me, again, that he already knew the answer. Neither the wolf nor I liked it that Night already knew so much about me. "So you have," Night urged. The wolf growled louder a few bars passed over my lips. Night smirked at the warning.

"Oh so it is Chloe. Your scent is _all _over her."

"Chloe's not my mate!" I growled along with the wolf.

"So I can have her," he said his eye brows wiggling. I didn't have time to think. The wolf launched himself at Night. We crashed to the ground. I had Night pinned under me. The anger was still vibrating through me. Night for his part was laughing. It was a dark, crazy laugh and it startled me.

"Calm down, kid. I have no interest in her. Oh man Derek; you just confirmed two things for me. One your mate is Chloe," then he turned dead serious on me, "and two you will do anything for the people you love even if it gets you killed." When I looked confused he explained further. His mood darkening as he talked. "Without thinking you just tackled a werewolf who has been fighting since he was a child." Night flipped us over so that he was hovering over me this time. He gave me a devilish grin. "If I hadn't expected it you'd be dead," he growled.

Night stood up. He waited patiently as I let the information sink in. How could I have been so stupid to just charge like. I had known Night was a lot more dangerous then he looked. Yet I had still stepped up to him without a single plan of action. I stood up ashamed.

"Practice starts at noon, I like my sleep!" he said before running off to the house. I stayed in the woods beating myself up for the mistake.

**A/N: **Next Chapter! GO-GO-GO!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Derek POV ~four days later~

I wasn't really snooping right? I had just been outside running when I heard a sound. The sound had been familiar so I had followed it. It had led me to the river clearing. Moon was standing on the edge of the cliff, next to the water fall. Her long red curls swirled around her in the breeze. She was no longer in the baggy clothes (except the large hat) but a fitting long sleeved gold dress. For a moment she looked her age maybe even older.

She gently lifted her left foot out behind her and raised her arms over her head. "I got troubled thoughts and the self esteem to match," She sang. She had a nice voice. I had noticed it last time, when she was singing in the kitchen. "What a catch, what a catch!" She lowered her leg. She leaned onto it and lifting her other leg did a small turn so she was facing away from the waterfall.

"And all I can think of is the way I'm the one who charmed the one who gave up on you." She repeated the action again with the other foot this time doing a full turn. "They say the captain goes down with the ship, so when the world ends will God go down with it?" After completing the turn she took two short strides before launching herself into the air. She seemed to stay suspended in air before landing grace fully on her feet. "Ms. Flack said I still want you back, yea, yeah, and Ms. Flack said I still want you back…Derek?"

It took me a moment for me to realize that my name wasn't part of the song. She had spotted me. I walked out of the trees. A delighted grin lit up her face at the sight of me. There was something oddly calming about her smile. It was almost the same feeling I had when Chloe smiled. Well not really, it was complicated. Her smile, like Chloe's, made me want to protect her. "Should you be out here with your injuries?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! But Night's still asleep and these pain killers are working wonders!" Just as I suspected she was high on the pain medicine. "Wanna play?" she asked not wanting for my answer before spinning away from me. When she noticed I wasn't following her she came back. "What's wrong, don't you want to play?"

"Umm, what are we going to play?" She had fazed back into acting like a child.

"We could go swimming!" She suggested. I quickly shot that idea down. I wasn't sure if Moon would be able to keep her head above water. "We could go for a run?" Again I disagreed. She was badly injured running around might re-open some wounds. That fact that she had been dancing earlier probably hadn't been a good idea either. "Well then what do you want to do."

"You want me to choose?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I really don't care what we do. I just want us to be together, like old times." My eyebrow rose in question. Like old times? Had I known Moon in the past? I racked my brain trying to remember. Something pounded at my consciousness but it couldn't get through. Moon made an 'eek,' sound like she realized her slip up.

"Forget I said that! So what do you want to do?" It didn't matter if she told me to forget those words, something in my mind wouldn't let.

"What do you mean like old times?"I asked. A look of disappointment flashed through her eyes.

"You're not ready. You have to remember something by yourself first. It's the only way to break the spell. So please forget I said anything, for now." She pleaded.

I wasn't really quite sure what she meant by not ready, but I nodded. She obviously wasn't going to tell me anything now. "Wanna go inside and watch TV?" I asked. In a way that was killing two birds with one stone. Moon wouldn't be running ramped outside and injuring herself further and I could try to figure out what my mind was trying to tell me. She seemed reluctant to go back inside but she did.

We settled on to the couch. I let Moon have control of the remote. She flipped through the channels settling on a strange show I had never seen before. I sneaked a peek at Moon. Excitement for her find was written all over her face. "I love this show," she muttered. She didn't explain anything else about the show.

We were half way through the show and I have to admit it was growing on me. It was about this guy who went by the name of Doctor. Apparently he was an alien called a time-lord and the last of his species. He and his human companion named Rose Tyler, were trying to… The show held my interest that I forgot about Moon's slip.

"Oh, I love this show!" a girl cooed in the living room doorway. I turned to look at the resident badass and Tori's advisor, Jillian. She moved to the couch sitting in Moon's vacated spot. For the first time I realized that Moon had fallen asleep and was resting up against me. I didn't bother to move her, if might irritate her cuts. Jillian and I turned our attention back to the TV screen.

At the end of the episode, Rose Tyler ended up in a parallel world never able to see the Doctor again. "Damn it!" Jillian said. "It doesn't matter how many times I see this episode, the ending always makes my tear up." She furiously whipped her eyes. "So, Derek, that's your name right?"

I nodded.

"You're one of the newcomers, along with this girl. Moon was it? Strange name."

I nodded.

"Are you two siblings?" Her question caught me off guard. Both my eyebrows shot up. Siblings? "Well I just thought you were. I mean you two kinda look alike and you both defiantly have the same eyes. I've never seen such green eyes before you two." I had noticed that two. That are eyes were the same clear emerald green. But being related had never crossed my mind.

My headache came back tenfold. Whatever it was was determined to make its self known. I placed my elbows on my thighs, resting my head in my hands. I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the pain. "Hey kid, you okay?" I grunted something I hoped sounded like 'fine'. The thing in my brain broke past its restraints. It barreled to the front of my mind consuming me.

Moon POV:

Derek shuttered in pain next to me. He had his head in a tight grip. Despite his pain I couldn't help but get giddy. This was it. After all these years, after everything I had to do he was coming back. Not that he hadn't been with me for a day now but he was going to remember. Derek was going to get his memory back. The memory that he lost to that sorcerer all that time ago.

Derek POV

_I was snuggled up in my bed when she came. It was the same Edison Group bed from my childhood. My other brethren were fast asleep in similar beds. None of them heard the tap-tap of heels running down the hall. They didn't hear the angry shouts of the brutal scientist as they chased the person in heels._

_Not a single other pup stirred when the door to our nursery was pushed open. The heels clicked on the marble floor of our room. At once I noticed they were heading straight for me, but I wasn't scared. The smell that had filled the room was a scent I knew from before the Edison Group. "Derek, Derek Souza?" The voice belonged to a lady. She was desperate to get my attention._

_At the young age of four, I was smarter than the other playful pups. Unlike them I knew not to flash my fangs or act like a wolf. Unlike them I didn't trust the people taking care of us. So I was surprised when I found myself sitting up in bed. "Yes?" I answered to my name. A sigh of relief echoed through the darkness._

"_Good, good, I'm glad I found you. Here take her," The lady said thrusting a bundle of blankets into my arms. "I know this isn't the best place to leave her, but she can't stay with me anymore. Derek, I know I'm not your mother and your father would kill me for this, but since he's dumped you here he has no right to care, please, I'm begging you. Derek, please take good care of your little sister. She'll become of value to you someday."_

_Shaking hands gently pushed me back into a lying position. The bundle was pressed my stomach. The door to our room slammed open. White coats with guns trained at the ready swept through the room. I drew the blankets closer to me, pretending to be in a deep sleep. Peeking through my eyelashes, I could see that the lady no longer stood in this room._

_As quickly as they came the guards retreated, leaving the werewolves to sleep. Once I was sure they were gone, I peeled away a few of the blankets to reveal what was inside. Under a mass of vibrant curly red hair, a pair of large green eyes stared at me. They were the same color as mine. I was shocked. None of my other so-called brothers had the same eye color as me!_

_A grin appeared on the small face. "Hi, I'm(some forgien language for moon). Mommy says it means moon in (language), so you can call me Moon, if you wish." I could only stare at her wide eyed. Her smile turned into a serious frown. "You don't remember me do you, Derek?"_

_I quickly shook my head. "No I remember you. It's just the last time I saw you, you were just born." Her smile returned to her face._

"_Good," she said ending the word in a yawn. She snuggled back into the blankets, closing her emerald green eyes. I wrapped a protective arm around her. Right before falling asleep I decided to accept the strange lady's promise. I would look after Moon._

I lifted my head from my hands; the last of the hazy memory was receding to the back of my mind. Jillian was no longer in the room, leaving Moon and I alone. Moon had herself pressed against the arm of the couch, far away from me. "You're my…" I couldn't get the other word out of my mouth.

"Sister," she finished for me. "Yes, same father different mothers though. The first time I met you was when my mother left me with you. But I had heard about you a lot and you met me once, or so I was told." I sat there quiet confused. Moon was explaining this as if it was no big deal. In fact she sounded a little pissed off if you asked me. She noticed my strange look.

"Oh, do I sound mad? Well I am. See it really doesn't matter what I tell you because the spell wasn't fully broken." She squinted up at the clock that hung above the TV. "In about a minute or two, you'll forget everything you remembered and this conversation." As she was talking the room began to pitch dangerously. Or perhaps it was me. My head fell forward into my hands again.

"Scratch that, you're starting to forget now. Nighty-night brother," She said sweetly before jumping off the couch and padding out of the room, leaving me to face the oncoming darkness.

**A/N: **Ah so one of Moon's many secrets have been reviled! What do you think! So this chapter was so short but it was very valuable. And Derek's not going to remember!?!?! Or is he….. You'll just have to find out next time! Review Review please! HAPPY HOILDAYS!!!!!!!


End file.
